stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16 - A Warehouse of Action
A Warehouse of Action 'is the name of the sixteenth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''With the official formation of the Universe Crew, the group must face a lot of powerful new adversaries that threaten to wreak havoc and mayhem across Hope City. Story '''Previous Episode: 7 is better than 3 The episode begins with Dark Green and Paige chasing after another criminal around the city. After a struggle, they are both able to subdue him, however, he suddenly disappears and out of nowhere, he appears and kicks away Dark Green. Red, Jessie and Amy arrive and help, but suddenly the man releases a dozen copies of himself, apparently having the same power as Dark Green. A brief fight ensues. Vincent arrives in time to help the others and Paige, having been annoyed already, ends up taking each of the clones down. Red and Dark Green subdue the man, revealing his name to be, in the form of an alias, "Mil-die-plier" and swears to the group that they will pay for what they did. However, after stopping him, Paige punches him and knocks him out. "I hate whiners...", she says in an angry look. The next day, the group is practicing until a sudden explosion occurs. They are being attacked by the returning Danger Brothers, who want to take revenge on them. However, their plan on revenge is proven to be worthless as Red, Vincent and Jessie send the duo flying. As they fly into the air, they swear revenge on the group next time. Later, Amy, Paige and Red are seen chasing another criminal, who is revealed to be a girl and after cornering her in a rooftop, she tells them not to come closer. As Red tells her that she tried to kill five people just for accidentally breaking a flower pot with dandellions, she gets angry and unleashes seeds from her hands, later becoming giant vines. Her powers are revealed to be that to control and manipulate plants. Dark Green, Vincent and Jessie arrive, where Amy is caught in the vine, where Vincent saves her. Dark Green is hit by one of the vines but is able to recover where Jessie grabs him with one of her tentacles and flings him back up. The group then battle the girl, revealing her name to be Ivory, and after a short struggle, they are able to knock her out with her own vine. Afterwards, the group returns to the hideout at which they are greeted by Jay and tells them that he is proud of the amount of effort they are giving in protecting the city, stating that if they were not around, the whole of Hope City would be in terrible danger, even if he was around, he, himself, would not be able to handle it all alone. As the group rest for the time being, Jay calls for Vincent. Jay tells Vincent that, over the course since they all became a team and the new generation of the Universe Crew, he says that they should all keep practicing and staying together, no matter what. He adds that, together, they can prove that they are able protect the city and likely the world soon, shining hope on everyone around them. Vincent asks what he means, but Jay says that soon, he will find out for himself. The episode ends with a glimpse of what seems to be an invisible airship over the city. Next Episode: Here comes the Armada Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Darkmon Greene *Jessie *Amy Reins *Paige Riley *Jay *Ivory Gloom (First appearance) *Multio Addividend Subtra (First appearance) *Robert Danger *Harry Danger *Big One Trivia *First appearance of Multio Addividend Subtra. *First appearance of Ivory Gloom. *The title of this episode refers to the amount of action the group has been experiencing with their new role as the new members of the new generation of the Universe Crew and comes from a line said by Red, "This place just feels like a warehouse of action... and not like an actual hideout...". **It can also refer to the new criminals that they are now facing. *Kiro can be seen in the background during the groups' fight with Ivory, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. *Another glimpse of the Armada's mothership can be seen in the background in the scene where Jessie flings Dark Green back up to the rooftop. *It has been over two months and at least three weeks since the beginning of Episode 1 of the series. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)